thesoundofhappinessfandomcom-20200213-history
Zhou Yong Qi
}} is an affluent daughter of ZhouFamily. She was exceptionally close with JiaXuan, supporting her against her brother's affairs with XiaoXin. Discarding her affection towards Guohao, she becomes exceptionally close with her childhood friend WenYan. Relation *Father: Zhou Rui Yan *Mother: Shen Xiu Chun *Elder brother: Zhou Yong Cheng *Nephew: Zhou Jia Mai *God "elder" sister: Wu Jia Xuan *Second elder sister: Xu Pei Qi Friends *Lin Xiao Ke *Wu Jia Wen (best friend) *Lin Shan Shan *Li Bao Na (childhood friend) *Cai Chong Ren *Liu Ah Yi *Ceng Guo Hao *Wu Jia Yun *Wu Guo Hui *Ceng Mei Ru *Wu Jia Xiu *Wu Jia Long *Lin Zhi Ming *Lin Zhi Wen *Yang Ah Mei *Jin Yong Jian *Liu Tian Ding *Wang Yan Xi *Li Jian Hua *Shen Fang Zi *Gu Wen Yan (childhood friend) Enemies *Jiang Hong Jie *Ye Li Mei *Ni Xiao Xin *Cai Yun Ru *Zhang Zheng Hao *Zhao Tian Yu *Ceng Huan Huan *Yao Ming Zhu Personality Introduced as an affectionate person, who deeply appreciated the importance of friendship and bringing warmth among her closed ones. On the aspect of "kinship", YongQi capitalizes the harmony of ZhouFamily and retaining a rightful sense of justice. As a result, she exhibited sheer determination in safeguarding the well-being of JiaXuan; viewing themselves as biological sisters against the affairs of YongCheng and XiaoXin while deeming her brother as utterly irresponsible over marriage and resolved with bringing him back from his wrongdoings. On the aspect of "love", YongQi believed in giving her fullest effort to earn the affection from her desired romantic partner and learning to grant them her blessings after being rejected, treating it as a form of happiness too. History She first appeared in episode 147 and returning from overseas, where YunRu and XiaoXin awaited for YongQi in hopes of cultivating a closer mutualism with her and instead of a welcoming "headfirst" gesture, YongQi returned the deed through an unpleasant first impression. Afterward, YongQi invited BaoNa to meet her family, who was her best friend during tertiary education and at the same time, she gave JiaXuan emotional support and strains the relationship with her brother YongCheng; where he stubbornly resumed his affairs with XiaoXin in an arrogantly-minded manner. After saving JiaXuan from getting her innocence ruined by a criminal, she participated in the plans of seeking justice for her and eventually the alliance between XiaoXin and LiMei for infiltrating with her family. (episode 147-159) Later on, YongQi fall in love with GuoHao who rescued her from the hands of an underling sent by LiMei and remeets with Andrew; the younger brother of ChenDong and coincidentally her childhood friend and continued protecting JiaXuan after XiaoXin proceeded on to accuse GuoHao and JiaXuan for having an affair, which further strained her impression for YongCheng. Not intending to give up her feelings for GuoHao, YongQi decides to engage in a fair competition with JiaWen, who agreed to fake a "romantic relationship" with GuoHao and meanwhile, she attempts to comfort a depressed ShanShan, whose relationship with YongJian faced interference from MingZhu. Hearing from JiaXuan that YongCheng had attempted to assault GuoHao over the fate of YongBao-Group, YongQi outright forced him to resolve his unfinished business and dealing with XiaoXin. She assisted GuoHao to save JiaWen from the captive of YunRu and after seeing the hesitant of JiaWen, YongQi persuaded her to show courage regarding her fate with GuoHao. She tried supporting JiaMai, who entered depression after knowing his parentage and foiled the ambitious of XiaoXin; to become the legal wife of YongCheng thanks to her now-recovered father and confronts a vengeful YanXi for attempting to deceive everyone that her nephew was diagnosed with leukemia. (episode 160-182) With persuasion from GuoHao, YongQi decides to abide by her father's decision over her role towards the future of YongBao-Group. As her brother expressed intense displeasure towards the arrangement and later confronts him for severing his marriage ties with JiaXuan. But afterward, she over the latter for leaving the family and supporting the former with chasing back JiaXuan, who almost gave in to temptations from XiaoXin but repented from his actions after SuiYan suffered from a stroke. She was later involved in the accident with ZhengHao and expressing concern towards him, who entered a comatose state and surprised over JianHua's passion for JiaWen and paying a visit to MeiRu. Despite celebrating the recovery of her mother XiuChun, she was saddened with her death; who suffered from cancer after attending the marriage between JiaLong and HuanHuan. (episode 183-204) YongQi reappeared in episode 217 and as the second person seeing the will of her deceased mother, she was entrusted by RuiYan with finding her father's lost daughter. She remeets WenYan and after encouraging him with facing his illness, both of them was mistaken by RuiYan to be romantically involved and was assured by JiaXiu regarding her past relationship with WenYan. She was deceived by LiMei that HuanHuan was in fact her lost sister. (episode 217-264) Trivia *YongQi earns a black-belt in karate, easily trouncing down XiaoXin during her debut episode. *She mentioned that going for adventurous tours with JiaXuan in the past, as a result, both of them see themselves as sisters. Category:Female Characters Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Introduced Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Allies Category:Zhou Family Category:Affluent Daughters Category:Unmarried Characters Category:Stubs